Love, Honor, And Sorrow: The Beginning
by rowantree13
Summary: It's actually based on Disney's Robin Hood...that's legal, isn't it? I hope so...Hope you enjoy it!
1. Robin and Marian's Beginning

'Love, Honor and Sorrow: The Beginning of Robin Hood'  
by rowantree13

Disclaimer: This was inspired by one of my favorite Disney films, the animated story of Robin Hood. When I was growing up, I watched a lot of movies, but my favorite ones were of animals that could be personified, where they act and appear and speak like people do. I liked those, because it seemed that the good guys always won when I was younger. (I never saw Animal Farm, but I read the book. It goes both ways.) I hope you enjoy it. And if Disney or this website doesn't like it,  
I will remove the story. This story I want to be about the beginning of Robin's life, how he grew up, fell in love with Marian, met Little John, and became a outlaw.

This is fictional as far as I know. In another realm, however...

England, 1100's, long after the Battle of Hastings...

He ran through the field as fast as he could, his bow and arrows jouncing with each step, his lungs pleading for air, he gulped some and sped past the trees on either side of him. He could see the manor up ahead, he had to make it home...

Earl Hugh of Fitzooth ran up the path to his manor, to his wife, who was giving birth to his first born child. The earl was a loyal subject of the king, and had inherited these lands from his father, through his father before him, and so on. The day today was clear, so the Earl went out to practice his craft with the bow and arrow. His wife, who had been resting in bed, began to go into labor, and while the midwife was called for, one of the helpers went to find the Earl. As soon as he heard, he took off toward the house.

Hugh ran into the manor, almost running into the servants who were lingering around, wanting to help, but not knowing how. A babe's cry was heard, everyone turned toward the direction it came from. The earl ran past them, into the room he and his wife shared. The sight of the midwife packing her things and his wife in bed, cradling a newborn child in her arms, made his throat stick inside. He went to the other side of the bed, and looked at his wife in concern and a bit of hesitation. She looked up from the babe and smiled at him, tears sparkling like stars in her eyes.

"It's a boy," she breathed, tenderly moving the child, showing her husband his new son.

Hugh smiled in pure joy. He had a son! His firstborn was a son. He looked down at the young one held in his wife's arms.

He had his father's looks, from his two red ears to the black nose on his face. The young fox looked up at his father, his reflection mirrored in his dark eyes, which were the color of his mothers'. He smiled, waving a tiny paw around, making a happy sound. His father laughed lightly, watching his son. The young fox looked around a while, looking at the room then at his parents.

Later the babe yawned and went to sleep, content in his mother's tender care, with his father watching over him.

Hugh kissed his wife tenderly, looking at her.

"Are you alright, is everything-"

"Yes dear, the midwife did her work well. She said I would be up and about sooner than some of the other wives who gave birth this year."

"That's good to know. Maybe I can give this one a sister or brother!"

"You wretch!" Hugh's wife smacked his paw. "It takes two to make a child, you know!"

"Did I say I didn't know that, Arelyn, my dear?"

"No, you didn't, Hugh. But-"

"Dear," Hugh caressed her hand and she blushed, smiling. He lifted her face to look into her dark brown eyes. "I would never hurt you in that way. I love you too much to do that."

Arelyn looked down at the baby still sleeping in her arms. "Can you put him into his bed?"

Hugh held his son, who squirmed slightly but stayed asleep, to the relief of both parents. The child was put into his bed, a basket made with sticks that resembled a bird's nest. Hugh chuckled lightly as a thought came to him.

"What is it, Hugh?"

"Our son sleeping in his crib looks like a little red robin in his nest."

"Robin. That sounds like a name." Arelyn smiled at Hugh, who thought about it. Then he grinned and looked down at the baby, who had now been given a name.

"Robin Fitzooth."

Fitzooth Manor, about eight years later...

"Robin! Robin Fitzooth, where are you?" The nurse called out, vainly searching for her young charge.

"Robin, this is not the time to play jokes! Your mother and father are waiting for you, come out this instant!"

The nurse walked all around the manor, into the kitchen, the haybarn, the dining room, Robin's room, his parent's room, and all around outside. She did not, however, look into a barrel that was beside the wall of the haybarn. As soon as she was past, the lid opened and a young fox climbed out of it, landing on his feet.

He was eight years old, wearing a tunic his nurse had made him put on, and he wanted to get it as messy as possible. Why in the name of arrows did he have to dress up in fancy clothing? He hated it, he knew that his parents knew he hated it, he had told the nurse dozens of times. And still, he had to dress up in those ridiculous costumes. He grabbed some of the tunic and looked at it with a grimace. Then shrugging, he walked toward the woods, where he could climb the trees and live in the branches, just like a bird. He climbed up a tall tree, feeling shadowed by the green leaves, the sunlight shining through and lighting the forest, where Robin saw something red move slightly. He carefully went closer to the redness, perching on a branch.

"Just like my name," young Robin said aloud, looking at a bird nestled in some branches nearby. He grinned, watching the bird in fascination. Suddenly it flew away from the nest. Robin looked around in confusion and heard what sound scared the bird away. It was some of the other boys from the nearby village again-

'Oh no!' Robin thought as he scrambled out of the tree and fell to the forest floor. He pulled himself up and ran toward the noise, which was getting louder, sounds of laughter, some rocks, and someone screaming...

Robin rushed into the clearing. Hidden behind some rocks was a young fox, that looked about seven years old. Only it wasn't a boy, she was wearing a dark blue dress that looked stained with water and mud and-

Some red. Robin recognized it as blood, the same kind he had whenever he got a cut. Robin could feel his face heating up, he felt so mad and angry he could lift a tree with his bare hands! Instead of doing this, he ran over to the other boys. One, a chubby wolf, laughed when he noticed Robin amd stopped throwing rocks at the fox hidden behind the large rocks. The other boys dropped their rocks as well.

"Hey fellahs, lookit, it's Robin from the manor! Nice tunic, Robin-bobbin!" The wolf laughed meanly, while the others laughed with the wolf.

Robin had learned from his father about fighting, but Robin had found out on his own about using wits against his enemies.

"How are you, Flint?" He asked coolly, standing near a large rock. On the ground next to his foot was a big stick, like a club. Robin didn't dare eye it, that'd give it away.

The wolf, Flint, walked warily toward Robin, a rock in his left paw. "I'm ok, just playin' around with the girl from the other manor, right Ratter?"

Ratter, another wolf but skinny and scroungy, nodded stupidly. "Right, Flint! Then we were gonna see if she could catch rocks again!"

Flint cuffed him with his right paw. "Shut up, you dummy!"

With a quick movement, Robin grabbed the branch from the ground. Flint and the others froze, staring with fear at Robin. Then Flint narrowed his eyes and picked up a rock.

"Aw, Robin-bobbin gots a big stick! What're ya gonna do, robber boy? Hit me with it?"

Flint threw the rock when he finished speaking. Robin saw the rock fly toward him, he swang the stick toward the rock like a baseball player would at the ball.

CRACK! The stick broke off at a halfway point as it hit the rock, sending it back into the stomach of the person who threw it, knocking him down. Flint was winded, it brought tears of pain to his eyes.

Robin didn't waste any time. He ran toward the others, swinging the stick, shouting, "Get out of here! Go back to the village you came from!"

Most of the boys fled, Ratter staying behind only to help Flint up. Flint looked at Robin with hatred in his eyes. "I'll get you one of these days, Robin. That's a promise!" Flint vowed, staring right at Robin, who was still holding the stick. Then Flint and Ratter stumbled through the woods, and Robin seemed alone in the woods. Then he remembered. The girl behind the stones!

Robin threw the stick down and walked over to the rocks, where he could hear the girl was quietly crying to herself, her face buried in the skirt of her blue dress. Robin leaned atop one of the rocks, watching her cry. He couldn't help but speak to her, she looked so sad and lonely.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

The girl looked up at him, unshed tears in her eyes. The expression on her face when she saw him was alarm, then it changed to anger. She quickly grabbed a rock and threw it at him, he managed to duck in time.

"Hey!" Robin cried out, falling from the rock he was leaning on. He was answered by another rock thrown at him. He tried again. "Don't do that, I'm not going to hurt you!" He said, hoping she'd stop.

The girl dropped the rock she was holding and spoke from hiding behind one of the rocks. "You're not from the village? One of Flint's friends?"

"No, I'm live in the manor in the eastern part of the forest," Robin answered, leaning on the other side of the rock the young girl fox was against.

The two young foxes started a conversation from their places where they were standing.

"Then you don't throw rocks at girls like the other boys?"

"If I did, my parents would kill me!"

"Your parents are strict, too?"

"Yeah, they made me wear this funny tunic today, so I ran away to the woods."

"My parents wanted me to look nice too... but I got it all muddy and these cuts I got from the rocks the boys threw hurt a lot."

"Is it ok if I take a look at the cuts? Maybe I can clean them up..."

"Well...ok." The girl looked up at the footsteps and saw Robin standing there, looking concerned.  
Robin extended his right paw to the girl, who cringed a bit, but when she looked into Robin's eyes and saw he was smiling kindly, she couldn't help but smile back. She grabbed his paw with her own, and he helped her from the ground. They walked through the woods, the girl following Robin. They were silent until they reached a river, and as the girl washed off her cuts, Robin started a discussion.

"Why were the others throwing rocks at you?"

"Because they wanted me to go away. I was playing with some of the other kids, and Flint and his friends didn't like it."

"Why's that?"

"Because my father owns the manor on the western side of the village. Flint and his friends think the noble kids are spoiled rotten. Most of them are, but I'm not! If he knew my parents..."

Robin knew about Flint, but the other manor, his father had told him about the family that lived there...

"So...what's your name?"

Robin looked up in surprise. The young fox looked at the vixen, noticing that she looked very curious, and (Robin thought cringing,) pretty. Robin decided to answer.

"My name is Robin Fitzooth, what is your name?"

The young vixen looked up, a emotion went into her eyes, but she hid it before Robin could see it properly. Then she blushed slightly and spoke.

"I'm Marian, daughter of the Earl and Lady of Huntingdon."

Robin could believe it, but it was difficult to. Not many other kids had earls and ladies of the court for parents, most of the friends he had were the poorer children that lived in the village.  
Robin always would share what he had, and tried never to be conceited. That didn't mean he was a bore, he would think of tricks to play on his nurse and some of the bullies, like Flint and his friends. But for there to be a nobleman's daughter in the woods? Especially since she was so different from a noble born girl. Instead of being proper and prissy, she was playing outside in the woods, muddy as one of the village kids, even bleeding slightly and not complaining. Robin admired her bravery. Then a thought came to Robin.

"Huntingdon? My parents and I were going to go over there, to see your parents!"

Robin helped Marian from the river, letting her rest on his arm.

"Marian, you want to go to my home? Our parents must both be worried now..."

"Darn, I wanted to stay out longer...oh, alright."

"Ok, let's go back slowly, we'll take our time walking..."

The two foxes took the path toward the Fitzooth Manor.

The nurse wrung her paws nervously, looking left ant right in anxiety. "Oooh, if I find that.  
that...that young devil! He'll rue the day he was born! I wish I knew where that wretch was..."

Robin and Marian walked away from the forest brush, and were seen by the nurse, who swooped on Robin like a eagle and began yanked his right ear. He gave a startled yelp and tried to run away, but the nurse had a strong grip.

"Where in heaven's name were you? Look at your tunic, all muddied and dripping with water and who knows what...Young master, your parents have been wondering where you were all day, they'll tan your hide..."

"Ow! Ow, nurse, lemme go! Let go of me! Ouch, stoppit! Let my ear go! Arrgh, it hurts! Quit it"  
Robin cried out in pain, his ear felt as if it was being ripped off.

Marian saved the day by getting the nurse's attention. "Good nurse, Robin did run away, but he saved me!"

The nurse didn't let go of Robin's ear, but she did cast a disdainful look on the young vixen. "Robin saved you? From what?"

"Flint and his bullies threw rocks at her! I got rid of them, she was bleeding, I helped her to out manor, let go of my ear!" Robin managed to say, finally pulling his smarting ear away. The nurse looked stunned for a moment. Then she pursed her lips and looked at Robin sideways, getting his attention. She smiled, something that she didn't do often and shocked him.

"So you did do something instead of rowding around with the villagers' kin. I'm sure your parents would like to hear this, they've been waiting for you, young master."

The nurse, who was actually kindly at heart, if not dutiful, took Marian's and Robin's hand. "Come on, my dears, we'll get you inside and all cleaned up." They entered Fitzooth Manor together.

After Robin and Marian had been scrubbed clean, redressed, (the nurse had to borrow one of the younger girls' dresses for Marian) and fed, the two kids were taken to the main hall, where the Earl and Lady Fitzooth were waiting.

"Robin, thank goodness you're alright!" Arelyn said, rushing over and hugging Robin, who noticed that she had tears in her eyes. She withdrew and stood by her husband, who held her paw.

His father, however, was more stern, and looked at Robin, who swallowed nervously. Robin looked at his father with steady eyes, however nervous he was.

"Robin, you've been gone the whole day, and our appointment with another manor has been canceled,  
due to your absence. Explain yourself."

Robin told his father everything, about how he had hid in the barrel from the nurse, had climbed the trees and had gotten muddy, how he found Marian, saved her from Flint and his friends, and had helped her back to the manor. As soon as he was done, he fell silent. Then Hugh turned to Marian.

"Are you Marian of Huntingdon Manor? Adam and Kathleen's girl?"

Marian nodded. "Yes sir, I am. I ran away from my nurse as well. I don't like getting dressed up either." She grinned shyly, then went on with her story. "I was playing with some of the village kids, when one boy named Flint and some others started pushing me around. I ran away from them,  
they chased me, throwing rocks. I managed to hide behind some boulders, I was afraid they'd chase me some more. But then I heard Flint talk to somebody named Robin, then he and his friends ran away. Robin saved me from getting beaten up by them, sir."

"Indeed, he did," Hugh said, looking at his son, trying to look stern. Inside, he was grinning. His son went to run away from responsibility, and he finds his betrothed wife in the woods! Robin would appreciate the irony when he was older. For now, friendship was the best thing. And luckily, Hugh knew this.

"Robin Fitzooth," Hugh said, catching his son's attention. "I should tan your hide for running away from your nurse, messing up your clothes, and making us late to our appointment...However,  
since you have done a very mature deed, I have decided that you will only have to work with the others in the manor for a day or so. And-" Hugh added. "If Marian comes over again, you will have to be on your best behavior, is that clear?"

"Yes, Father," Robin said, trying hard not to smile to broadly. He fidgeted slightly.

"Father, is it alright if me and Marian-"

"Marian and I, dear," Arelyn corrected.

"Er, Marian and I, if we go to the shooting range? We won't get dirty, we promise!" Marian nodded as Robin looked to his father pleadingly.

"I suppose so-" Hugh was interrupted by Robin's cheer.

"C'mon Marian, let's go!" Robin grabbed her by the paw and they ran out together, laughing as only overjoyed children can. Hugh smiled and hugged Arelyn closer to him. Arelyn sighed happily as she watched her son run out to the set up targets with his new friend.

"It seems out son is growing up," she said, smiling up at Hugh.

"Yes, that young Marian along with him," Hugh said thoughtfully. "I hope those young ones fall in love. It'd be a shame if they didn't, with the girl being promised to Robin as his wife."

"Time will tell, love," Arelyn said, looking at the sun setting in the west sky. "Time will only tell." 


	2. A Happy Reunion

'Love, Honor and Sorrow- The Beginning of Robin Hood'  
by rowantree13  
  
The disclaimer is located on the first chapter. Please respect it! I did write this scenario,   
if not the characters, which are owned by Disney.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
Fitzooth Manor, seven years from the last adventure...  
  
Robin kept both his eyes open, sighting down the arrow, eyeing the target and the arrowpoint. He   
left the arrow fly, but he shut his eyes at the last second and the arrow flew a foot to the left  
away from the target.   
  
"No! Son, you closed your eyes again! You must learn how to shoot with both eyes open! Get your   
arrow, bring it here!" Hugh Fitzooth commanded his son, pointing at the target.   
  
Robin wearily dragged himself over to the target and pulled the arrow out. He walked back to  
his father, giving him the arrow.   
  
Hugh fit the bolt to his own bow and sighted down the arrow. He left the string go, and ZING!   
The arrow was quivering slightly in the middle of the target. A perfect bullseye! Robin looked at  
his father with admiration and respect. Hugh laughed aloud and winked at Robin, his face cheerful  
at Robin's admiration.   
  
"Ah, Robin, tis' only a trick. If you keep working on your archery skills, you're bound to hit   
not only the center of the target, but the arrow in the middle as well!"   
  
"I don't think I'll be that good," Robin said, doubtfully. He sighed. "Wish I was, though."   
  
"Lad, if wishes were fishes, you'd have a ocean full. Let's go, it's getting dark since the sun   
has gone down. Besides, you have an appointment tomorrow!"   
  
"Really? Where at, father?" Robin said, curious.   
  
"I'll tell you before we go, son. Now, let's go inside so that wife of mine can make us some hot  
applejack cider!" Hugh grinned good-naturedly.   
  
"Be careful who you insult, sir!" Robin exclaimed, then smiled at his dad. "That's my mother   
you're referring to!"   
  
The two foxes laughed and ran back to the manor, racing each other past the hills to the main   
hall.   
  
In the morning, after a good night's sleep, Robin and his family rode in a wagon pulled by some  
of their servants through the village. Robin had brought along his bow and quiver, just in case.  
  
It had been some time since Robin had been to the village, he was greeted by familiar faces and  
some of his friends he had made. Then one aquaintance slowly sauntered into view. It was Flint,  
the bully who had tried to hit Marian with a rock seven years ago.   
  
He was actually more chubbier than before, wearing a brown tunic and leggings, with a belt to   
keep his leggings from falling. Robin narrowed his eyes at his enemy, who merely smirked back at   
him. Flint wasn't causing trouble at the moment, so he was safe. Still, Robin had a urge to go   
and whack the smirk off Flint's face using his fist. The wagon rolled out of the village, and   
down a dirt road to Huntingdon.   
  
When it reached the manor, the servants all rested from the wagon. One of them, a rabbit many   
years older than Robin, tumbled and fell into the grass. He did not move.   
  
"Kenneth! Kenneth, speak to me, Ken!" One of the servants turned Kenneth over, who had felt cold  
and clammy, but was sweating and shivering at the same time. Hugh came over, followed by Arelyn.  
Robin hurried behind them, waiting at hand. Hugh knelt down and looked at Kenneth. Then he turned  
to Robin. "Hurry, go inside and fetch a cloth and water... he had a touch of sun stroke. Go now,  
hurry!"   
  
Robin ran to the manor door, nearly colliding with a servant from the manor on his way in. He   
didn't know the manor very well, but he spied a young vixen carrying some water and a ragged   
piece of cloth and a bowl of water in her hands. He ran up to her.   
  
"Excuse me, miss," he said, catching his breath, "but can I borrow the water and the cloth? One  
of the servants collapsed outside!"   
  
"Yes, take me to them!" She ran past him, to the front entrance, Robin following behind her. She  
ran until she reached Kenneth, then used the cloth to wipe his face clean. He was breathing and   
appeared visibly better. He opened his eyes after a while and sat up, tired and dizzy. "What...  
what happened??"   
  
"You had some sunstroke, Kenneth...it's alright now. Can you stand up?" Hugh asked, helping   
Kenneth to his feet. Kenneth swayed a little but stayed upright.   
  
"I'm fine, now...just a tad woozy..." Kenneth said. He leaned against the cart. Arelyn patted his  
shoulder comfortingly.   
  
"There now, Kenneth, you can ride in the cart if you still feel dizzy when we must leave. For   
now, you gather your strength."   
  
Kenneth nodded contently, and sat down in the grass. Robin watched him, till he felt other eyes  
upon him. It was the young vixen who had brought the rag and water. She looked at him, with her  
eyes expecting something. Robin looked around confused, then a thought came to him.   
  
"I thank you for your assistance, milady. Is there anything I could do to, ummm..." He stopped,  
struggling for the right word.   
  
The vixen grinned, and she threw herself at him, hugging him. Robin stopped where he was,   
dumbstruck, then he heard a voice whispering in his ear. "You could give me a hug, you wicked   
scoundrel!"  
  
Robin grinned as he realized who it was speaking to him.   
  
"Marian? It's you! It's really you!" He held her at his arm's length. The breath seemed to catch   
in his throat. His friend that he had known since he was eight had grown to a very beautiful   
young vixen. She wasn't wearing a blue dress anymore, but a light pink color, with a cover over   
her ears. However, no matter how much more mature she was, she still had that sparkle in her eyes  
that Robin knew so well.   
  
"You didn't recognize me, Robin?" She said with mock disappointment in her voice. Robin blinked  
and stuttered in reply, thinking she was serious. "Um, well, I...I, uh...er..."  
  
She broke out into a smile. "I was only kidding!" She laughed and he smiled in relief and joy.  
  
The two teenagers didn't notice the others were staring at them. Hugh was smiling and Arelyn was   
giggling a little. Hugh coughed to get their attention. Robin and Marian looked up, wide-eyed at  
their audience. Marian was blushing slightly and Robin was sheepishly looking at his parents.   
  
A older female, a hen, came from the Huntingdon manor, her light blue dress waving in the air as  
she ran. She stopped as she reached Marian and grabbed her paw.   
  
"Marian, m'dear, where have ya been? Yer parents are searching for you, and they're wondering   
when the Fitzooths will arrive!" she spoke with a somewhat Scottish accent.  
  
"They're right here, Lady Cluck," Marian said calmly, looking at her lady-in-waiting. "This is   
Hugh Fitzooth and his wife, Arelyn-" Lady Cluck curtsied to them, which they nodded kindly to.  
"And this is their son, Robin." Lady Cluck noticed that Marian had blushed a little when she   
introduced Robin, but the lady choose not to say anything. She curtsied to the young fox, who   
graciously bowed and smiled at her.   
  
Lady Cluck was put at ease with his manners. 'This lad is a perfect match for Marian,' she   
thought to herself, glad that the parents had chosen well.   
  
"Lady Cluck, will you tell my parents that I will bring the Fitzooths to them?" Marian asked.  
  
"Certainly, m'dear." And with that, the lady rushed back to the castle. Marian smiled at the   
Fitzooths.   
  
"There is a hayloft where your servants can rest and get some water to drink. They can leave the   
wagon in there."  
  
"Thank you, young maid." Hugh said to Marian. Marian gestured to the manor. "Please follow me to  
meet my parents."   
  
The Fitzooths and Marian made their way to the castle as the servants dragged the wagon to the   
hayloft.  
  
Inside the manor, it was cool and airy, with the place lit from candles and the light of the sun  
from the windows. Inside the rooms were decorated with tapestries and bright ribbons. Robin and   
his parents looked around with amazement. There were a few tapestries at Fitzooth Manor, but not  
some that beautiful and realistic! Marian grinned at their expressions.   
  
They reached the main hall. In there were some fireplaces, long tables and stools, and one main  
table where the Earl of Huntingdon and his wife were standing. They looked up. Adam, the Earl,   
grinned as he recognized his old friend.   
  
"Hugh, how are you? Get over here, ya big oaf!" The two foxes laughed and chatted loudly as the   
ladies both smiled and talked to each other. Robin and Marian stood by as children usually did,   
then Robin looked at Marian and grinned mischeviously. Marian caught that glance. She nodded   
casually toward the door, and he smiled. They both made their way out of the manor, their parents  
still talking with each other.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"My father always told me to keep my eyes open, that way it'd be easier to shoot..." Robin said   
as he pulled the string back on his bow. He shot the bow, hitting the target, but missing the   
bullseye. He grimaced as he looked at it. "I still can't hit the mark, though..."   
  
"Here, let me try," Marian said, going up to Robin. She looked at him with pleading eyes. He   
thought for a moment, then nodded. "Alright, you can try it. Do you remember how to use it?"  
  
"I think so," she said. She took the bow from him, and held it as she got an arrow from his   
quiver. She notched the arrow, and balanced it, looking down the arrow to the target. She shot,  
but it flew over the target and into a tree. Robin was laughing softly as he walked back up to   
her.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" she said, looking confused, holding the bow in one paw. Robin smiled and   
put her free paw onto the string again.   
  
"Here, you have to stand properly...put your toe on the mark...that's it. Make sure your foot and  
the end of the bow are lined up... and pull back on the string..." Robin was behind her, making   
sure her paws were on the bow correctly...she drew back the string, and loosed it. ZING!   
  
The arrow went straight into the center. A bullseye! Robin stared, amazed, while Marian   
celebrated by jumping breathlessly. "We did it! We hit the middle, Robin!" She hugged him to her,  
it took him a while to realize he was getting hugged. He smiled at her.   
  
Then Marian suddenly realized where they were. They were in a field, where no one else was   
watching them. Marian could feel his strong arms around her, pulling her close, she knew he was   
only a friend, but inside of her heart, something said that Robin could be more than a friend to  
her. In fact, she felt as if he were a part of her life, and not one to go away.   
  
He was looking at her, he could feel her body pressing against his. He felt his heart beat a   
little more faster, his throat was getting dry. He wanted so badly to kiss her...  
  
"Master Robin! Maid Marian!" Lady Cluck called from the manor steps. Robin and Marian broke away   
from each other as she came running up to them. "Your parents are looking for you both, me   
dears...What is it? You look as if you'd been under a spell!"   
  
'In a way, we were,' Marian and Robin thought at the same time. They followed Lady Cluck to the   
manor, where the cart was waiting. Adam and Hugh were clasping paws and the ladies were   
embracing. When the two teenage foxes arrived, their parents looked up at them, smiling.   
  
"Robin, Marian...we have some news for you," Adam said to them both. Robin and Marian looked at   
each other, then back to their parents in confusion.   
  
"There is to be a tournament at Nottingham, and many of the ladies and lords plan to attend.   
Possibly the two princes, Richard and John, will attend as well. We have permisson to go as well,  
provided Hugh and Adam can display their weaponry skills. It will be so much fun!"   
  
Robin and Marian looked at each other in delight. A chance to see the princes, as well as their  
fathers' exploits at archery and swordfighting! It was to be a great day!   
  
Robin could barely contain himself. "Oohdalolly! We're going to the tournament!" Robin said,   
doing a cartwheel. His parents, as well as Marian's, laughed at his joyfulness.   
  
"Robin, calm down. Remember, you'll have to show your skill as well!"   
  
Robin stopped, feeling the jollyness he had slowly fade away. "My skills?! But...but father..."  
  
"It's alright, lad, you'll be with the others around your age," Adam said, grinning at Robin.   
"Besides, if you're anything like your dad and I were during the battles..."   
  
"You were in one of the wars?" Robin asked, looking wide-eyed at his father and Adam.  
  
"Heh, I'll say we were!" Adam said, leaping out and pretending to hit at imaginary foes with a  
broadsword. "Hacking at those tin clad fighters, me and your father were. We both saw that   
Richard was in the battle as well! Do you remember, Hugh?"   
  
"How can I forget?" Hugh said, pretending to nock a arrow to an imaginary bow. "I hit the scum   
that was going to cut him down, and you fought your way to his side, with me covering both of   
you! Hugh looked toward his son, his eyes filled with memories and sorrow. " It was a bloody   
fight, hopefully you won't fight in such a battle in your life, Robin." He relaxed as Adam calmed  
down. Then Hugh smiled lightly.   
  
"Still, the reward for living was something. I earned a total of a thousand pounds from him, at   
his request, and Adam here-" he clapped Adam on the back, "He became like a brother to Richard,  
with the good Prince as Marian's adpoted uncle and all."   
  
Adam looked at the two teenage foxes. "But that was then, Hugh. Now our young ones will have   
their grand days ahead of them!"   
  
Adam's statement was to be on of the future- but at a price. For both Marian and Robin...  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. The Tournament Part I

'Love, Honor And Sorrow- The Beginning of Robin Hood'  
by rowantree13

Disclaimer: This is owned by Disney, which is now owned by Mike Eisner...dang, that bites. All they seem to be doing is pumping out sequels. Where's the original stuff, the stuff Disney was famous for?! Oh well...I shouldn't complain, I'm a sequel fanfic writer...but hey, I should try to create my own original stuff...

Finally, after months of waiting, at long last, it was the day of the fair!

Different travelers, archers, fighters, merchants of all kinds selling and buying their wares, royalty with their serfs and the townspeople of nearby villages gathered at the fair grounds, helping to set up the banners and wooden stands.

When the Fitzooths and the Huntingdons arrived at the fair, the merchants were in full selling mode, and the peasants were gathering from place to place, adults looking warily at a seller who might be trying to rip them off, children excited with glee and life, running from each stand to another, eager to buy (or to steal, in some cases) a small toy or treat for themselves or their friends and siblings.

Robin and Marian walked together, both of them amazed at the crowd and the bustle and hustle. It was as if the very air were filled with tension, but of a good kind, that would leave a feeling of satisfaction and joy to everyone if broken.

Robin caught Marian looking at one of the stands and followed her gaze, where a hare merchant was selling necklaces and bracelets made from beads and stones. The hare was holding up a necklace of a soft pink color, with a middle stone shaped like a heart. Robin grinned to himself, determined to later return and buy the necklace for Marian.

Robin felt a hand clap on his shoulder and he turned around quickly, realizing he was looking up into the face of his father. Hugh Fitzooth smiled at his son's expression.

"Robin, you escort Marian and the other ladies to the stands...me and Adam are going to enter the archery tournament! Too bad you can't enter sword fight or ax throwing, but some of the others are for adults, and you should concentrate on your archery skills, son!"

Robin's ears perked up at the words 'archery tournament'. "Father, can I shoot as well?"

"Nay, Robin, 'tis for the elders and adults."

"Tomorrow they'll let you and the other lads try your luck on the green! You'l probably take first prize, you being Hugh's son and all!" Adam grinned at Robin, who smiled modestly at the comment.

"I need some more practice first...Dad says I should concentrate on keeping my eyes open while I shoot..."

"Spoken like a true man, Robin. Now, you watch over these ladies, make sure they don't faint when the other men and me and Adam take our shots at the target!"

"Oohh, you scamp!" Arelyn said, playfully hitting Hugh lightly on his arm. "If women were allowed to compete as well, we'd beat the pants off of you stubborn boys! Isn't that right, Kathleen?"

Marian's mother smiled at Arelyn, nodding. "I believe that is true. Women are able to accomplsih many things, not merely knitting and managing the households."

"Aye, like causing us menfolk grief!" Hugh said, pulling a sad face while Adam laughed loudly at his expression.

The company parted then, with Hugh and Adam making their way toward the firing range, and Robin leading Marian, her mother, Lady Cluck and his mother toward the seating rows, made for those with royal families. Marian tugged on his sleeve, getting his attention.

"Robin, look! In the Royal Box, it's the Royal Family!"

The old king, whose name was Henry the Second, had died a while ago. The Queen Mother and her sons, Richard and John, were sitting in the royal box.

If there were ever two siblings who were nothing alike it would be the two Princes. Richard and John may have been brothers, but they were exact opposites of each other. Richard was strong, with a mane of reddish-brown hair against his golden color coat of fur. He wore the royal crown on top of his head, having been crowned king at the request of his father. He had a muscular build, the warrior's courage and bravery shone from his eyes, even when troubled or merely sitting viewing a crowd. He was a natural leader.

And John wasn't a leader- he was a deceiver. He had not even grown a mane yet, he was slight of build, with slitting eyes and dour expression that was often present, except for when he was happy. He was a coward, fired however with a fixation: amibition. He was determined to succeed his brother as leader of the throne, no matter what occured. He wanted the power. And he had an ace up his sleeve planned for his brother.

A royal knight of the castle, Sir Hiss, slithered his way through the crowds and into the royal box, out of the sight of Richard and the Queen, but sat by John's side.

"Your Highnesss is eager for the archery tournament, I pressssume?" said Hiss, wanting to make conversation.

"Oh, it'll probably be a bore, just like all those years before...archers firing arrows at a target aiming for a little circle!" John pursed his lips in disappointment.

"The plan isss ready, however, Sssire." Hiss' tongue flickered between his teeth and tickled John's ear.

"Yeehhhh, stop hissing in my ear!" John rubbed his ear to get rid of the tickling, then glared at Hiss. John grinned suddenly. "The plan is ready then. With luck, he should be going on those crusades within a week!" John kept his voice low, but could not resist chuckling evilly.

"John, did you say something, dear?" the Queen Mother turned to John, looking at him with eyes that were curious and full of motherly love.

John froze like a deer in headlights. He gulped, clearing his throat of the fear that was rising inside of him. "No, no, dear Mother, I was just thinking about something..."

He was interrupting by the sound of the elephant guards blaring a trumpet call. An alligator orator stood up and addressed the crowd.

"The tournament will begin shortly! May the archer acknowledged come and recieve the crowd's applause!"

One by one the archers step forward at the sound of their names.

"Ryan Marbrook of Darby!" The crowd cheered politely for the dog archer.

"Sir Rumble of Sherwood!"

The crowd applauded, but some booed the wolf knight, because he was a tax-collector who cheated the people of their money often. One who did cheer for him was Flint, and for good reason, since Rumble was his father.

"Nate of Lincolne!" The stork was a hometown hero, and was cheered loudly by some of the fans from his home town.

"Hugh Fitzooth!"

The crowd roared their applause, with Robin and his mother clapping and whistling. Marian and her mother did likewise.

"Last but not least, the Earl Adam of Huntingdon!"

The crowd cheered, eager for the match to begin.

The alligator turned to the crowd. "Let the tournament begin!"

The crowd hushed as the archers stood on the mark, raised the bows and took aim...and in the time that it takes to blink once...

Zzzzsssttt!!!! THUNK!!!!!

The archers fired their shots. Arrows flew across the field, all of them smacking right into the targets. In one of them, dead in the bullseye was an arrow with red feathers flighting it. This arrow belonged to Hugh Fitzooth.

In another target, also dead in the center was an arrow flighted with blue feathers. That one was Adam's arrow. Puncturing the space next to it was one with black feathers, Rumble's arrow.

The other archers, Ryan and Nate, were downcast at their luck but won the approval of the crowd as they left the shooting range. The alligator began shouting again.

"The final three archers were the closest to the bullseye will have the final shootout. First is Sir Rumble's shot, then Earl Huntingdon, then Fitzooth. Move the target back thirty paces!"

An attendent moved the target, then ran to the safety of the sidelines. Rumble stepped up the target, drew the string, aimed... The crowd was silent and tensed...

Zsssttt! Thunk!

Rumble had hit the target. He raised his hands in victory and smiled as the attendent checked the arrow. The audience waited for a reply.

"Tis' half of a quarter inch off!!" He shouted to the crowd as Rumble stared in disbelief. Most of the audience cheered in glee at his expression.

"Do you think you can get this?" Hugh whispered to Adam.

Adam narrowed his eyes and grinned at Hugh. "You taught me, Fitzooth. I plan on getting it." He stepped up to the mark as Rumble backed away, frowning angrily.

Adam put his toe to the mark, raised the bow, aimed, pulled the string and...

Zzzzsssttt!!! THUNK!!!!

The attendant ran out and checked it. The crowd watched as he looked at the arrow, when it had landed, and kept looking at it in disbelief. The crowd was getting restless, for he hesitated, but he shouted.

"Dead center! He shot it dead center!!"

The crowd when wild! Cheering, clapping, whooping it up. Marian hugged Robin, who was grinning in spite of himself. Their mothers were cheering as well.

Then Hugh stepped up to the mark.

The cheering stopped and not even the wind could be heard. Robin's grin fell away as he realized the task his father had to complete. He was an expreienced archer, but could he hit dead center?

Hugh raised the bow, putting his toe to the mark...he aimed, looking down the arrow's length, squinting to see it better...

Zzzzsssstttt!!! THUNK!!!!

The attendant ran out to check the shot. His mouth fell open in surprise. He turned to the crowd, trying to speak, but couldn't! He punched himself in the stomach, getting the air out in a whoosh, and cried:

"DEAD CENTER!!! HE SPLIT ADAM'S ARROW IN HALF!!!"

The crowd was shouting to the heavens in joy. Adam clapped Hugh on the back, with Rumble grabbing his bow and leaving in a huff. Robin and Marian were hugging each other tightly, their mothers were giddy, screaming like schoolgirls. Richard, the Queen, even John stood and clapped for the archers and their handiwork.

It was said in later times that that was the best archery match ever held in that town.

Later, in a tavern set up for the fairgoers, Robin and Marian were sitting together, talking about the tournament. Both of their fathers were to receive a commendation from King Richard, and since he also remembered the battle when he had been saved by Hugh and Adam, he also made Adam his brother and therefore had Marian as his adopted niece.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," said Robin, as he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the necklace he had seen the hare merchant wave around. "This is for you."

Marian gasped at the gift, and held it in her hand, smiling. "Oh, it's beautiful, Robin. Will you help me put it on?"

Robin unclasped the necklace and put it around her neck, clasping it again. Before he realized it happened, Marian had leaned in and kissed him. Robin was dumbstruck.

"I...um, er...I...eh, ha ha! Oohdalolly..." Robin grinned sheepishly at her. She smiled back, and they both leaned in this time. Their eyes closed, it was him, her, and the universe. They were together, in that place and time and nothing was to keep them apart.

At least, that was what was intended. But life is never a smooth road.

The next day, Robin and Marian, as well as their parents, were walking around, enjoying the sights of the fair. Suddenly Robin felt a hand clap on his shoulder, roughly pushing him forward.  
He turned and looked into Flint's eyes, which were narrowed and filled with hatred. Robin made sure that Marian was behind him, not wanting her to get hurt.

"Back off, Flint. I'm just here to have fun at the fair, alright?"

"Your father cheated, Fitzooth! I know that he did, my dad's the best in town at archery!"

"Hah!" Robin looked right into the eyes of his enemy and grinned at him. "Your father couldn't even hit a barn door if he were standing in front of it!"

Flint's lip curled angrily as he swung his arm back to punch Robin, but was halted by a heftier paw stopping it's flight. The paw that belonged to his father, Rumble. Flint's look of anger was replaced by one of shock.

"Flint, how many times have I told you? If I catch you fighting again..."

"But father, he insulted you! Said you couldn't even hit a barn door standing in front of it!"

Rumble turned his gaze toward Robin. He grinned nastily at the young fox, giving him a nod.

"Well, well if it isn't the son of Fitzooth. Where's yer father at, young'un?"

"Right behind you, Rumble!" Hugh's voice rang out, loud and clear. Rumble turned around and faced Hugh, Adam, Arelyn and Kathlena, all of them looking suspiciously at Rumble. He changed his nasty grin to a toothy one and tried to appear kindly. It didn't fool them for a second.

"Well now, the two stout hearted bow pullers who whomped me yesterday. And their charmin' wives!  
This is a pleasure, I'm sure."

"You're wrong, Rumble." Hugh said, tensed. "I hope that you'll take your son and train him up to shoot like you, if he'll have a chance in the archery tournament for the younger boys today."

Robin started in surprise. He had clean forgotten about the tournament, getting that necklace for Marian! He hid his shock quickly, not wanting anyone to see. Only one person noticed, and that was Marian. But she kept silent.

"You should train up your own boy, from what I hear, he still closes his eyes to shoot!" Rumble guffawed at his last statement. Hugh's eyes became as cold as ice, yet he managed to grin,  
appearing not to be worried.

"We'll see at the end of the competition, Rumble."

"Aye, that we will!" Rumble clapped a hand on his son's shoulder. "Flint, let's go. We need to train so's you can beat that fox into the dirt! See you later, Hugh."

The unsavory duo made their way through the crowd, leaving behind an irate Hugh, an angered Adam,  
two worried housewives, one maiden who was concerned, and a young Robin, who was rapidly becoming dismayed.

Marian frowned decisively. She had a plan...

Part 4 due soon! Please R&R! 


	4. The Tournament Part II

'Love, Honor And Sorrow: The Beginning Of Robin Hood'  
by rowantree 13   
You know the drill, y'all. I don't own them. Disney does. Except Flint, Kenneth, and Rumble, Hugh, Adam, Kathleen and Arelyn, who I made up. Enjoy!  
  
At midnoon, the next day...  
  
The crowd gathered again at the shooting range as the archers lined up, a total of five boys, all of them roughly the same age, eager to try their skill. The alligator stood up and called out.  
  
"Will the contestants please stand forth when acknowledged! Theodore Mason, son of Thorton Mason of Darby!"  
  
The crowd applauded politely for the hare archer.  
  
"Red Gilbert, son of Nate Gilbert of Devonshire!"  
  
The crowd applauded kindly once again.  
  
"Flint, son of Sir Rumble of Sherwood!"  
  
The crowd mostly cheered, but some of the village children booed Flint right out, knowing him to be a bully and being capable of cheating. He glared at them.  
  
"Robin Fitzooth, son of Hugh Fitzooth!"  
  
The audience cheered as Robin stepped forward, he smiled at the crowd, bowing. He noticed his parents and Marian's, they were in their seats, but he noticed something. Marian was not with them!  
  
"And last but not least...Martin of Huntingdon!"  
  
The boy next to Robin was a fox just like him, except he had somewhat finer features, was a tad shorter than him, and...appeared to have on Marian's neckace!  
  
Robin couldn't believe it. The nerve of her, Marian had disguised herself as a boy and entered in the archery tournament! He turned and looked at the 'boy' suspiciously.  
  
"Marian, is that you?" He spoke softly, warily, not wanting to make a mistake.  
  
The 'boy' straightened his back after also bowing to the crowd. Then, turning to Robin, he winked and smiled knowingly. "I wanted to give you some competition- and to help you, Robin," a girl's voice answered him. Just then, Flint came over to them, grabbed 'Martin' by the paw and shook it briskly. Then turning to Robin, he shook his paw, tightening the grip to what was an very uncomfortable clench. He smirked wickedly and went back to his mark. 'Martin' turned to Robin.  
  
"Charming, isn't he?" 'Martin' said wryly with a boyish grin, rubbing 'his' sore paw. Robin grinned back, calmed by the light banter. Inside, he was nervous, as tightly wound as a bowstring...  
  
"Ready!" the alligator cried aloud. Robin, Flint, 'Martin', and the others all got to the mark, each one grabbling an arrow from their quiver and setting it on the bow.  
  
"Aim!"  
  
The archers drew their arrow back onto their strings, each one straining with the pull. Robin had trouble keeping his eyes open, but then, he managed to think straight...going back to when he was with Marian, and when they had shot a bullseye together... He snapped his eyes open and kept them open, focusing on the target.  
  
"Fire!"  
  
He released his arrow, and it flew like a bird into the air. He didn't notice the others firing their arrows, but faintly heard the 'zzzsssttt' and 'THUNK' of each arrow against straw.  
  
The attendant when to check on the arrows where they landed. A silence was in the air. Robin felt as if the wait was lasting an eternity. Suddenly the attendant held up three arrows.  
  
One had red feathers flighting it, that was Robin's arrow. One had black feathers, making it Flint's arrow. The last one was an arrow flighted with blue feathers. That one belonged to 'Martin', making 'him' the third person who was to compete in the final round.  
  
The crowd cheered as the two dejected losing archers left the field, comforted by their friends and family. The alligator spoke again. "Now as with yesterday, there are only three contestants left. The first will be Flint, then Martin, then Robin. Move the target back twenty paces!"  
  
"Now hold on a minute!" Flint cried aloud. "Why can't we shoot thirty paces, like the men did yesterday? I want to see if I can outdo my old man!"  
  
The audience laughed at Flint's statement.  
  
The alligator looked toward the royal box, where Richard stood up. Immediately the crowd quieted to hear his reply.  
  
"I hear your statement, Flint of Nottingham. Move the target back thirty paces."  
  
He sat down again, and smiled a little to himself. "Besides," he thought to himself. "I want to see if that young Robin has worked at and inherited the skill of his father..."  
  
Flint took his mark, and the crowd was silent. He aimed...and fired the arrow, as straight as he could.  
  
Zzzzzsssttt!!! THUNK!!  
  
The attendant when to check the arrow as Flint grinned wickedly at Robin and 'Martin', knowing he had shot one of his best shots.  
  
"A eighth away from the target!!" the attendant shouted.  
  
Flint's smile faded. His shot wasn't good enough!  
  
Next was 'Martin's' turn. Robin watched as 'he' put his toe to the mark, aimed, drew the bow back and fired...  
  
Zzzzssssttt...THUNK!!!  
  
The attendant went to check the arrow. He shouted once again.  
  
"Dead center!!"  
  
The audience cheered to the skies! 'Martin' smiled, abashed at the shot 'he'd' made, and returned to his spot. Robin clapped 'him' on the back, grinning.  
  
"Good shot, Marian," he whispered to her.  
  
"Now it's your turn. Just concentrate and remember, Robin..."  
  
Robin stepped up to the mark, and the crowd was silent, yet again. Robin took a deep breath, letting it out through his nose. He took an arrow from his quiver and fit it to the bow, pulling the string and aiming the arrow in a swift motion. He tried to concentrate, to think...  
  
...then he realized he was squeezing his eyes shut. He opened them again, and looked toward the target. He narrowed his eyes, smiling to himself, determined. He thought of Marian's smiling face, as he gave her the necklace...when they had kissed...he looked toward the target and knew he could do it.  
  
He released the arrow.  
  
Zzzzzssstttt!!! THUNK!!!  
  
The attendent ran out and checked the shot. Robin tried to stand, but fell on his knees, suddenly tired, leaning on his bow for support. He felt dizzy, but he felt a hand on his arm pulling him up. He saw it was Marian, still disguised as 'Martin'.  
  
She was smiling, but her eyes were shining brightly from the sunlight catching the unshed tears in them.  
  
Robin got back onto his feet again, clasping 'Martin' on the shoulder. He was concerned, true, but he was going to be upright and strong, no matter what happened.  
  
Then the attendent shouted out the result.  
  
"ROBIN FITZOOTH SPLIT MARTIN'S ARROW!!! HE'S WON THE TOURNAMENT!!!"  
  
The crowd rose up from their seats, cheering, clapping, whistling in joy. Some of the spectators gathered Robin and hoisted him up with their arms, cheering him as a hero. While this happened Flint was watching, hiding his feelings of building rage. He'd get his revenge... somehow...  
  
The crowd gathered for one final assembly, however: the Award's Ceremony. This is what Robin was looking forward to the most, for all the events had been done and accomplished. Flint and his own father were not leaving empty handed, however, due to the events before the archery tournament.  
Flint had won the sword fighting and knife throwing contest, while Rumble had taken first place for the ax throwing, as well as the mead drinking contest, but that went without saying...  
  
Richard stood up and welcomed the guests and people who had attended the fair, and preceeded to hand out the prizes. Flint recieved a medallion of gold as well as a sword with a blade of blue steel, so he was pleased with his winnings. His father had recieved a badge, proclaiming him to be the new Sheriff of Nottingham, as long as he would 'go easy on the mead'.  
  
When Hugh and Adam went to claim their prizes from the king, he explained the story of why the two archers were recieving their rewards. The crowd cheered as Richard placed the medals around the necks of Hugh and Adam.  
  
And then, it was Robin's turn. He was kneeling when he faced the King, and was nervous at the seriousness, intimidated by the King's stern gaze. Richard looked down at the young fox, smiled kindly, and began to speak.  
  
"This last award is for achievement in the craft of archery for the younger group. It takes skill and intellect to properly fire a bow, great patience and determination for training, as well as a good nature to know when to relax as well. Robin Fitzooth has done this, and more. For his fine showmanship, he has earned the Silver Arrow!"  
  
The audience cheered Robin as he stood, thanked the king, and recieved the gift. He liked the prize, but what could he do with it? He didn't really have a use for it, it was too heavy to wield or carry around...  
  
Then in stands, he saw Marian. His friend who had helped him concentrate and to become a great archer, when no one else could. His friend... No, more than a friend. She was his love.  
  
He made his way through the crowd and stood next to her, realizing everyone was watching him. He placed the arrow in her paw and closed it, looking right into her eyes. She smiled, and he did in return.  
  
Part 4 due as soon as I get time! :) Thanks for the reviews! 


	5. War Causes Sorrow, Love Causes Joy

Love, Honor and Sorrow- The Beginning of Robin Hood by rowantree13 

Disclaimer: I don't own ay rights to Disney, nor do I wish to, cause that'd be a really big headache to deal with... though, I admit, being able to ride the rides for free sounds cool. :) Thanks for all the reviews and comments- I hope this next installment is good, since I feel kinda rusty about writing... Robin's and Marian's parents, as well as Flint, his father, Kenneth, and Fouad and his family are my own creations. Please don't sue, you wouldn't get much anyway.

Thanks for all the people that reviewed, I really appreciate your comments and I am very grateful for your advice! I might have to make a few spelling and punctuation corrections, but other than that, this story's been my most commented on! I am going to use a few suggestions given to me, just to make the scenes and the plot more authentic... (waves to the reviews and gives 'em a peace sign) You reviewers, guys and girls, you both rock!

Warning: Battle scenes and character death are in this chapter.

And now, the story continues...

A week after the tournament...

Robin drew back on the string, sighting along the arrow toward his target, both eyes open, narrowed slightly as he squinted against the light from the setting sun. He released the string, and the arrow cut through the air.

Zzzssttt!! SLICE!!

The fox blinked, taking a step back in astonishment. He looked down at the bow in his paws, then up again at the hay bale used as his target, the arrow not just hitting it, but cutting through the bale, the sharp pointed arrowtip sticking through the opposite end.

King Richard had taken the throne at the wish of his mother, Queen Eleanor. But a few weeks into his leadership, he made a startling announcement, giving the official notice that he would be going on a 'crusade', to reclaim the 'Holy Land' back from the usurpers, with John ruling the throne in his place. It was an amazing proclamation, nearly the entire army was being recruited for the quest, as well as fit and serviceable members of the royal court.

Robin and his father were among those from the court who would fight as well. Others joining them would be Adam Huntingdon, and many other men and boys around Robin's age from the village.

Last winter, due to the cold and damp, many had died, including Rumble and Kenneth. Kenneth Rabbit, the oldest servant of the Fitzooth's, had left behind a wife and many children, the youngest a mere babe in his mother's arms. Hugh and Arelyn reassured Mother Rabbit that she and her children were welcome to stay there with them, but she didn't wish to impose on them. With their help, she did buy a house in town for her and her family. The Fitzooth's sent as much as they could though, to help the family in their time of need.

Robin remembered their last visit, he and his mother were bringing over a few toys and hand me down clothes for the children. The oldest girl, Sis, had laughed as she twirled in the dress she had been given, joyful since it matched her bow. The oldest boy, Skippy, was pretending to slay dragons with a wooden sword, as his next oldest sibling, Tagalong, played with a doll.

Rumble had died in his home, through it was rumored that they had to pry a tankard of mead from his death grip. After his father was buried, Flint was named as the new Sheriff of Nottingham, responsible for collecting the taxes and for protecting the townspeople. It was the former task that caught Flint's attention, and money seemed to be pouring in, to supposedly 'support' the crusades.

Robin walked over to the hay bale and yanked his arrow from the target. He had become stronger since the archery tournament, and it showed as he practiced archery and swordplay every day, the art of war however being tempered with chess playing (also mixed with discussions of the history of previous wars and campaigns of their country) with his father, learning about the royal court and polite manners from his mother.

All of these thoughts and more flickered through his mind as he made his way home, his armor and weapons already made up for him to leave tomorrow with his father and march, then sail, then march again into battle. One lone image shone in his mind, though, and he smiled as he thought of Marian, when they had held paws after he had won the archery tournament, the kiss they shared...

Marian was joining her mother and the other ladies of the royal court to, as she put it, "learn entirely useless things to become a woman of grace and refinement." In Robin's opinion, she was already a woman, and a beautiful one at that, but then again... he sighed wistfully, shrugging his shoulder as his quiver had slipped down it.

He was worried about the fights ahead of him. What if things didn't go as King Richard planned? What if he was separated from his father in the heat of it? What if he, or his father, or both of them were wounded or...

Robin shook his head, clearing away the bad thoughts and clenching his fist tightly over the bow, his paw seeming to dig into the wood. It would do no good to think about it, what would happen would happen, and there was nothing he could do to change that.

He walked on, down the path that would take him home.

Two years later... the Holy Land... war...

The smoke cleared away as the lone soldier ran, his paws pounding against the sand and stone, hefting up a shield in his left paw, gritting his teeth, stopping to briefly look all around him, then running on away.

He was weary, with sweat seeming to pour through his armor, but he kept running, the sword in his right paw gripped tightly, eyes scanning the battle and fighting around him as he ran. He rushed past the sounds of catapults firing their lethal ammunition and of several soldiers dying and wounded, shouting out a word over and over again.

"Father!! Father!!! Where are you?! Father, where are you?! FATHER!!!"

And then Robin saw his father.

Hugh Fitzooth was wielding his sword with deadly accuracy, felling several soldiers with each swing of his blade, eyes blazing and lips pulled back in a deadly snarl. Adam stood nearby, using a cross bow to take care of other interlopers, the arrows flying through the air, striking down anyone who threatened to swarm them.

Then as the dust cleared, only one fighter was left, his body covered from head to foot in white rags and a gray scarf covering his face. The solder, who seemed to be about the same height and age of Robin, hefted a scimitar in one paw, pointing from himself to Hugh, gripping the sword with both of his paws, bright eyes glaring through the cloth mask.

"He means to challenge you, Hugh!" Adam shouted to his friend, while Robin watched the snarl fade from his father's face to an intent look. He nodded, hefting his own blade, his eyes fixated on the new enemy in front of him.

A wild scream echoed through the air as another enemy fighter ran past Adam, slashing him in his arm with a dagger. Adam roared with pain as he fell, Robin felt himself jolted forward, racing toward his father. The enemy fighter kept running, tossing aside the blood-stained dagger and unhooking an ax from his belt. Hugh turned and faced the interloper, made a stab with his sword-

And was brought down by the ax as the soldier dodged the stab. It seemed to happen in slow motion, but everything was clear- the dust from the ground kicking up as Hugh fell, the hard 'thud' as his body hit the ground, one of his paws gripping his side as a crimson liquid flowed through the wound, between his fingers, onto the ground and mixing with the dust.

A scream slowly grew in Robin's mind and became louder as he realized he was really screaming, tears forming hot burning tracks down his face as he tore his way through the sand and crashed down by his father. He slowly raised his head, looking into the eyes of the fighter who had killed him. The soldier gave a crazed grin, and raised his ax to strike a killing blow to Robin-

Only to suddenly stop, the crazed grin fading away to one of confusion, blood trickling down from his mouth onto his throat as she looked downward at the scimitar point sticking out of his chest.

He to his knees, then to his side, and was still. The white-rag clad fighter walked over, pulling his sword from the body of the other fighter, before looking through the scarf at Robin.

Robin seemed to be looking into his own eyes; the same color, the same spark in them as his own... He HATED this stranger. A feeling of sickness swept over him, only to be replaced by a fierce burning anger as he sprang up, glaring at the soldier, his sword raised, hatred rushing through his body. "You wanted to fight- fight me then, curse you!" Robin cursed, shouting the words at the enemy in front of him.

The soldier stared at him, his eyes expressionless. Then they widened, shock rising to fear as he looked upward. Robin turned and saw one of the flaming cannonballs from the catapult flying toward them. Without thinking, Robin grabbed the other soldier and pushed him down, jumping on top of him, covering both the soldier and his father as the catapult's airborne ammo whooshed past right where their heads would have been.

CRASH!!!!!!! BOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!

It seemed that a million firecrackers had gone off at once, with a rush of heat and flame, yet in an instant, it was all over. Robin raised his head to see a blackened crater several feet away from them, sand still drifting upward and riding the breeze.

Dazedly, Robin slumped downward, his paw reaching for that of his father's, grabbing it and holding it tightly... and was rewarded with a reassuring clench before fading into blankness.

He opened his eyes, staring up at a ceiling, covered in clean and warm blankets...nice, familiar... wait, not familiar, this wasn't his bed... he didn't have mud-caked ceilings...

Robin tried to sit up, but was stricken by nausea, wearily falling back onto the blankets. His eyes moved from left to right as he looked at the room he was in.

The walls, the ceiling... the entire house seemed to be made of mud, long since dried and formed into living quarters. He was lying in a bundle of blankets, settled on top of clean straw and grass. He looked down at himself- the armor was gone, but he still had on his shirt and his under tunic, his father was lying nearby-

Robin sat up quickly, ignoring the nausea as he looked down at his father. He was breathing evenly, but was sweating and grimacing in his sleep, one paw clutching a reddened rag on the left side of his ribs. Robin remembered that was where the enemy soldier had cut into him with the ax...

"Are you alright, Robin?"

Robin looked up from his father to see Adam sitting in the corner, his wounded arm in a sling. Despite his injury, Adam looked well, and managed a small smile.

"I'm glad you're alright, Earl Huntingdon," Robin started, but Adam waved away the title, wincing as he moved his uninjured arm.

"It's Adam, lad. Do you remember what happened?"

Robin's expression was one of puzzlement, then of bitter realization. "I was looking for Father and you both, I was separated during the fight... he fought against at least seven others, taking on two at a time, you with your crossbow... he was challenged, but that other fighter"  
He trailed off, hot tears forming in his eyes as he managed to choke out the question he dreaded being answered.

"My father's dying, isn't he?"

Adam nodded sadly in reply as Robin bowed his head, his teeth clenched hard as tears ran from his eyes down his face, forcing back sobs as Adam spoke.

"His wound was dressed and treated, but the bleeding's still severe, and he's caught a fever. All that could be done was done, Robin... do you remember what happened after he was struck down?"

Robin raised his head, ignoring the tears on his face, thinking back to the battle. "That fighter, the one who wounded him... he was killed by the fighter who had challenged him first-"

"Then you wanted to fight me, but instead, you saved me from that fireball from the sky," a stranger's voice finished, and Robin looked up to see the same fighter who challenged his father.

Instead of the gray rags and headscarf clad soldier, a fox stood there, about Robin's age, dressed in dark charcoal robes tied with a sash around his waist. His eyes were exactly like Robin's eyes, same color, same shape, though his features were different. While Robin's fur was reddish colored, the other fox's fur was more golden-colored than red, a light yellow like the sands of the desert they were in.

The stranger's face was solemn as he walked over and knelt besides Robin's father, looking steadily at Robin. "My name is Fouad," he spoke Robin's language with some difficulty, but managed the words. "I owe you... my life...for saving mine."

Fouad was interrupted by a sudden coughing, Robin jerked his head around to see his father gasp, gripping the reddened cloth on his side. Robin grabbed the free paw of his father, words spilling out of him.

"Father! You're awake, thank goodness, please, Father, stay awake, hang on, you'll be alright, I know you will!"

Through the pain, Hugh opened his eyes, and on seeing his son, a faint smile crept onto his lips. "Robin..." Hugh rasped out, interrupted by a string of coughs that shook his whole body.

"You were wounded, but you'll be fine, your wound will heal, you'll beat the sickness and we'll... we'll both go home together..." Robin's voice was filled with hope and desperation that faded as Hugh gripped Robin's paw tightly, sitting up from the ground, speaking clearly and loud, his eyes wild as they stared into Robin's, battles being fought behind them.

"Listen to me, Robin. Don't let this happen, to you or anyone else. War is a savage monster that takes the lives of anyone in it, good or evil... life is precious, you remember that..." Hugh lay back down, breathing deeply, exhausted.

Adam made his way over, gripping Hugh by the shoulder reassuringly. Hugh unclenched his paw that was holding the cloth to his side, reaching up and grabbing Adam's paw.

"Did I send enough of 'em ahead of me, Adam?"

"You gave them all you had and more, Hugh, old friend. All those that we knew who went before us, they'll be waiting for you."

"Promise me, Adam... make sure that Robin makes it back home, back to his mother."

"I swear it, Hugh."

Hugh looked from his friend to his son, his gaze becoming gentle. "Do you remember, Robin... the story of your birth... you've grown into a young man, son... promise me, Robin..."

Robin looked at his father, tears building up in his eyes. "Anything, Father."

"Take care of your mother, and of the Huntingdons... Defend those that you love and respect... who can't defend themselves from cruelty and tyranny... promise me, Robin... promise..."

"I swear it, Father, you'll be fine, we'll do this together... Father?  
Father??! FATHER!!!"

Hugh relaxed his grip on Robin and Adam's paws, leaving the world holding on to his best friend and his son. Robin's anguished cry rang to the ceiling as Adam's head bent, heavy with sorrow.

And thus, Hugh Fitzooth passed on...

'I won't cry,' Robin thought, gripping his sword handle tightly, 'Not now. I'll wait until I'm alone.'

Robin stared, dry-eyed as he watched his father's funeral pyre burn, the flames climbing toward the sky, the wind carrying the smoke and the ashes toward the direction of home.

'I swear it, Father. I will defend those who cannot defend themselves.  
It's what you would want.'

Adam watched as the other mourners walked away from the pyre, Robin still there, his face as hard as stone as he watched the flames. He moved to go to Robin, but was stopped. Adam looked toward the one holding him back, and saw it was Fouad.

"Let him be. Once the final flames are out, he will grieve. Let him have his time of mourning."

Adam didn't like it, but looking up and seeing the resolution on Robin's face, he was forced to respect it. He made his way back to Fouad's home, leaving Robin behind.

Robin was unaware of anyone else around him, thinking only of his father and his promise.

'I swear, Father. I swear.'

Robin came back a full two days later, gathering up his things, ready to travel. But they were delayed about a week, waiting for Adam's arm to heal. During that time, Robin talked with Fouad, forming a friendship of sorts with the desert fox.

Fouad was the oldest son in his family, the only one of age who was old enough to be sent to battle. His own parents were on a merchant trip, selling exotic goods in different lands, though never as far as Robin's home. Fouad understood about the 'Holy Land' that the Crusades were about, but spoke of a much more substancial motive.

"It seems as if your king would conquer land easier if it were designated as holy... but we were told that you and your people were devils who cared about slaughter and cruelty... after seeing you and your father and his friend fighting, I knew I was wrong," Fouad finished, looking across the desert sands as the sun was setting behind a dune. "There are many people all over who are like this."

"But there are much more people who are supporters of peace and kindness," Robin quietly replied. "They just have to be united."

"They'd need someone strong and able to lead them. I think you may be such a person, Robin."

Robin looked away. "I'm no leader... I can't even..."

Fouad grabbed Robin's shoulder, whirling him around to face his gaze.  
"You care about life to the point that you would risk your own to save it. There is no shame in that, there is courage."

Robin was silent. Fouad released him, and they walked on, to the front of the house where Fouad's younger brothers and sisters were playing.

One of Fouad's little sisters ran up, holding up some desert flowers toward her brother. Fouad smiled and pointed at the flowers, saying something his native language, she nodded and looked at Robin, offering her bundle to him. Robin bent down to look at the girl, who was smiling shyly.

"You want me to have these?" Robin spoke gently, the girl looking at her brother confused, who translated the words for her. Fouad's sister turned back to Robin, nodding and placing the flowers in Robin's paw. A small smile, the first one he had since his father had died, flickered on his face.

"Thank you."

The girl said something to Fouad, then ran back the other children. Robin stood up, looking at the flowers, then turning to look at Fouad, confused. "What did she say?"

Fouad smiled. "She said, 'I'm glad the flowers made him feel better. He can give them to someone to make them feel better, too.'"

Robin looked down at the flowers, Marian being brought his mind, if he gave her these flowers. A faint blush was visible as he coughed. Fouad smiled knowingly.

Robin and Adam waved, bidding farewell to Fouad and his family, who waved back, the little sister who gave Robin the flowers sitting on Fouad's shoulder. Robin and Adam crossed over the sand dunes, walked until they had faded away with the setting sun.

'I wish the best for you, Robin of Fitzooth,' the golden-colored fox thought as he set his sister down and led his family back into the house for the night.

'May you bring your family and loved ones honor.'


	6. A Parting, News, and Laughter

'Love, Honor, and Sorrow: The Beginning'

by rowantree13

GOOD MORNING (grins) I know, I know, all caps. It's taboo, but sometimes... you just gotta let lose with the capital letters. It's a author thing. I've had a long enough hatias, the readers want another chapter... It's been a while, but 'strike while the iron is hot' is a code of a writer. And right now, that iron's sizzing... let's go!

The Crusade had already claimed many lives, families had been swallowed whole, with no traces left behind. Both those from England and those from the 'Holy Land' fought and died under their banners. Cruelties and crimes happened on both sides, with not a day of peace in sight. The orders from Richard were clear:  
'Reclaim the Holy Land'. However, there were some moments of joy and hope.

Two of the soldiers from England, they were able to leave this nightmare. The story was that Hugh and Robin Fitzooth, father and son, had gone into battle together along with Adam Huntingdon, only to be met by carnage and chaos. It ended with Hugh being killed in battle, leaving his best friend and his son to return to England, for they were the only men left in their families.

Robin and Adam had set off after leaving Fouad's company, eager to return home to their loved ones and to a more peaceful England. But much had changed while they were away...

"And that was how you and my father defeated those drunken soldiers?" Robin asked, an eyebrow raised as he tucked his cloak tighter around himself. Adam laughed at the expression on Robin's face and recalling those memories with his best friend.

"Aye, lad. After we were through with 'em, I remember Hugh asking them if they wanted something to drink! One of 'em raised his paws up and shouted, "Don't offer that to me, I don't even touch the stuff!" And you could probably smell that fellah arriving from a mile away! Ha ha ha!"

Robin chuckled at Adam's antics. He knew that Adam was telling the stories for both Robin's and his own benefit, so that they could remember Hugh in happier times before his life ended. As they walked long the path, Adam breathed in a deep lungful of air and let it out a gusty sigh.

"Ahhh, smell that fresh air, eh Robin? We're finally home!" Robin nodded, looking up at the sky and noticing the clouds were gathering and the wind was picking up. He pulled his cloak closer around himself, the fresh air mixed with the tell-tale scent of rain. The two warriors came to a stop at a fork in the dirt road, and embraced. Adam held the young fox at arms length, eyeing him seriously.

"You look like your old man, but your eyes... they've from your mother, gives ya a different look," He released Robin and offered his paw for shaking. Robin took it, looking the warrior straight in the eyes.

"Thank you for getting me home, Adam. I hope to call on you soon, along with my mother..."

"'Tis nothing, lad. You're the Earl of Fitzooth, now. If you be needing anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"I appreciate it, Earl Huntingdon. Fare well to you."

Robin let go of Adam's paw and set off down the road, only to be hailed by a shout from Adam.

"Ey! You still have those flowers Fouad's sister gave you?" Adam grinned broadly as Robin turned, a blank expression on his face. A smile slowly appeared as he pulled out a sprig wrapped in a small wet bundle.

"I still have the blossoms, though they died a few days ago. Fouad gave me some seeds to grow the flowers, and once they bloom, I'll come by and visit your daughter... oh, and you as well!"

Adam laughed as Robin sped down the path, before turning and going toward his home.

Robin ran for a bit, then slowed to a walk, slightly out of breath, a grin on his face. Strange... he had felt separated from the rest of the world once his father had died, but whenever he thought of Marian... he found joy. Archery brought some healing of it's own, reminding him of the times that he had practiced with his father, seeing how far they could shoot, laughing over jokes and stories and tales of the future...

Robin sighed, tucking away the sprig into his cloak before walking onward. A drop of water splashed on his nose, then another, and before he knew it, rain was pouring down. Rather than being soaked through to the bone, he walked from path toward a group of trees, taking shelter under their leafy branches.

He sat down between two large roots, leaning his back against one of the trees and closed his eyes to take a nap, but was interrupted by a loud roaring sound.

"Sssssnnnnerrrrk!"

Robin's eyes snapped open and he blinked. Whatever that was, it sounded as loud as the catapults from the battle! He looked around, but saw no one in sight.

"Sssssnnnnerrrrk!"

Robin pulled out a full quiver and his bow from under his cloak, figuring he might need them. He notched the arrow to the bow, ready to pull back and fire in case of a sudden attack. Slowly, tip-pawing over grass and tree roots, he made his way toward the sound.

"Sssssnnnnerrrrk!"

It was right behind him!

The young fox whirled around, but his foot caught on a root and he fell, expecting to land against the hard ground.

WHUMP! "Whaawww!WHO, HA, HEY, WHAT IN THE NAME of DICKENS- HUH!"

Robin turned, looking right into the face of a tall and strong looking bear!

The bear, for his part, looked down at the fox that had fallen on top of him- armed with a bow and arrow!

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Both Robin and the bear screamed! Robin leapt up, intending to run away, but the bear reached out and grabbed his cloak by the hood, pulling him back. Immediately a wrestling match of sorts began.

"Why did you fall on me like that! And what are you armed for? One of the Sheriff's men, eh! Well, you're not taking me in, copper!"

"Ghaackk! Let go of me! I'm not one of the Sheriff's men, if it's still that good-for-nothing layabout lout I left when I went off to the Crusades!"

"A likely story, buddy! Any other stories you want to tell me? Who are you, anyway?"

Robin managed to pull away from the bear's crushing grip and sprang up to a tree branch, panting for air. "My name's...gasp... Robin... Fitzooth...Earl of.  
Fitzooth Manor!"

The bear's face had a quizzical look as he grabbed a staff that had leaned against one of the trees, scratching his side as he looked at Robin, trying to identify him. "Robin Fitzooth..." The bear shook his head. "Never heard of 'em." He growled low in his throat and raised the staff up, aiming toward the branch. "But you'll still pay for jumping on me!"

Before Robin could move, the bear whacked the branch, the tremors causing Robin to fall down to the ground with a loud 'THUD!'. He got up quickly and dashed away from the bear before he could strike out.

"Come back here, ya coward!" The bear shouted, chasing after the fox. The bear's tunic caught on a tree branch, and he had to turn for a few seconds to untangle himself, giving his quarry a moment of time. 'Maybe the shortcut to the bridge'll work if he's heading toward the manor...' The bear grinned to himself, knowing he had that fox cornered.

Robin ran as fast as he could, hearing the bear crashing behind him. He dodged over small bushes and past clusters of trees, ducking low branches, keeping his eyes front. He reached a clearing of the woods and saw that there was a river, and furthermore, a bridge! He ran toward it, but as quick as a whisp of smoke, the bear sprang down from the trees to the middle of the bridge, right in front of Robin!

Robin skidded to a halt, completely shocked. "How did you do that!" He said, amazed.

The bear smiled in a friendly way, twirling the staff expertly. "You live in the woods long enough, you learn the short cuts."

Despite himself, Robin found he was grinning. "Right, I'm impressed. I'm going to have to ask you about those short cuts after I cross..."

"Oh ho, not now, buddy. See, this is my bridge."

Robin raised an eyebrow at this. "Your bridge?"

The bear crossed his arms, nodding once. "Yep, this is my bridge. And you'll have to pay a toll to cross it."

Robin gestured to the bridge. "Well, I don't see your name on it!"

The bear blinked. "My name?"

It was Robin's turn to nod now. "That's right, you said it was your bridge... A bridge needs a name to belong to someone, and it's mostly named after the creature who owns it! So, therefore, it belongs to no one, since it doesn't have a name!"

The bear narrowed his eyes, then snapped his fingers. "Hang on a second..." He pulled out a piece of charcoal from his tunic and on one of the planks wrote the words 'John Little's Bridge'. He then tossed the charcoal into the river and looked toward Robin, nodding. "There, satisified?"

Robin read the words, still grinning. He looked up at the bear, one of his paws pointing to the word 'Little'. "You mispelled that one, you added an extra 'L' to it."

The bear looked down at the words, confused. "Whaddya mean, there's no extra-"

CRACK!

"Hey!"

John Little, for that was the bear's name, rubbed his shoulder where Robin had hit it with his bow. Robin was still grinning, but it was a cocky smile as he dodged a sudden swing of John Little's staff.

"I'll make you pay for that, you little-! Take that! And that! And that!" Each 'that' was punctuated by a swing that failed to connect, ending up with Robin balancing on the side of the bridge and John panting. The bear growled as he suddenly ran toward Robin. "I got ya, you- AAAAHHHH!"

SPLASH!

Robin had sidestepped and let John Little fall from the bridge into the river. Robin watched as John rose up from the water, laughing!

"Hey, that was- why- glory be, I've been baptized by a clever fox!"

John Little said that statement with such amazement that Robin cracked up laughing. Soon, John Little joined in the laughter, walking from the river to the other side, drying off with a pawful of grass.

"They say if you've been baptized, you need to choose a new name," Robin commented, still grinning. John Little looked toward Robin, then shrugged.

"I like the name I've got... maybe I'll just change it around a bit..." He held out his paw for shaking. "My name's Little John. Nice to meet you, Robin Fitzooth."

Robin chuckled a bit, shaking the offered paw. "Nice to meet you, Little John-"

SPLASH!

with a yank, 'Little John' pulled Robin from the shore and right into the river! The bear laughed as a very soaked Robin sprang from the water, crawling onto dry land. Inbetween breaths of air, Robin started laughing. He had never felt this silly in his entire life... But he had never felt this carefree, or this at ease...

The power of healing through laughter was something Robin took to heart.

About fifteen minutes later...

"So tell me, Johnny, what's happened in England during the Crusades?" Robin sat near the flames of the camp fire, looking up at his friend.

John sighed, feeding a stick into the flames. "Not too good, Robbie... Prince John's been swinging his weight around, demanding more and more taxes each day from the people. Word is, he's going from town to town, sucking whatever gold or wealth's to be had, then moving onto another once's it dried up. It's a sad thing, with this war... there's nothing to be gained..."

Robin was quiet for a bit. He looked toward Little John. "My father passed away in that war. What do you mean there's nothing to be gained?"

Little John looked up at this bit of news, at first shocked, then nodding decisively. "Many people keep dying... We get the numbers sent to us... I know that it sounds like I don't care, but the truth is, I would be there if I could have afforded it! I couldn't even pay the taxes that Sheriff wanted... so I ran.  
Now I'm just an outlaw in these woods... who's finally gained a friend. Darned if I lose that friend for a bunch of stupid words..."

Robin stared at John for a bit, then sighed, looking away. "Sorry, Johnny... I'm just..."

"It's alright. And I didn't mean any disrespect toward your father or any of the other brave soldiers out there. There's just so much happening on the homefront as well."

Robin nodded. "Thanks Little John."

"No problem, Robbie."

The fox and the bear stared into the flames, each with their own thoughts. Robin looked up from the fire, and a smile appeared as John looked up, catching his expression.

"I think it's time that I headed home about now..."

About thirty minutes later...

The Lady Fitzooth was walking down the path toward where the archery butts had been set up... Hugh and Robin had loved to practice from dawn to dusk, joking and laughing like they were life long friends rather than father and son... Tears came to her eyes, but she blinked them away. She had recieved word of her husband's death and had been grief-stricken. Now the arrival of her son was the most important thing to her. She looked up and noticed two pilgrims clad in monk's habits, heading toward her. She couldn't see their faces, with their hoods pulled over their heads, but she instictively knew that they were looking for her.

"Good sirs, may I help you?"

The smaller of the duo spoke up in a reedy sounding voice, stooped over with a bent back, most likely from old age.

"May you be blessed, kind and generous lady! We are in search of the Lady Fitzooth, we bring news of her son to her!"

Arelyn feared for the worst, but she straightened her back and looked at the monks. When she spoke, her voice was soft, yet determined not to betray her emotions, though a quaver crept into her words at the last moment.

"What news do you bring of Robin?"

A low laugh was heard from the small monk, and she narrowed her eyes of him, determined to give him a piece of her mind... Then a very familiar voice spoke.

"Robin is doing fine, mi'lady, and he wishes much to see his beloved mother..." The monk straightened from his bended crouch and pulled back his hood, revealing a very touselheaded Robin, grinning like there was no tomorrow and catching his mother in a strong embrace. "...whom he has missed so much"  
Arelyn smiled as tears fell from her eyes as she clenched onto her son. Robin had finally come home.

Robin disengaged himself from his mother's arms as they both looked on the second monk, a large bear who had removed the habit and was clad in a forest green tunic. He gave a broad grin and bowed to Lady Fitzooth.

Robin grinned. "Mother, I'd like you to meet John Little, also known as Little John. He, ah, helped me find my way home."

Little John reached out and gently took Arelyn's paw, kissing it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mi'lady," He stood up as Arelyn smiled and curtsied.

"Any friend of Robin's is welcome at Fitzooth Manor. Now, with the formalities over..." Arelyn reached out and smacked Robin on the shoulders, scowling at her son. "You wretched boy! Scaring your poor mother like that! You made me fear for the worst!"

Little John bit back laughter at Robin's expression, and joined in the teasing, shaking his finger accusingly at Robin. "For shame, Robbie, frightening your poor mother to death!"

Robin sputtered and narrowed his eyes. "Now see here, Johnny, you were the one who bet I couldn't fool my own mother with his disguise!"

"And you didn't fool her, you scared her!"

"You're responsible for my son's corruption, Mr. Little?"

"Well, uh, er... hey, wait a second!"

The three of them burst out laughing at their antics, Arelyn reaching out and taking her son and his friend by their paws. "Now, the two of you, it's time to get cleaned up. There's a feast that's been waiting to be prepared for your Homecoming, Robin... we've missed you so." Her last words became wistful, and Robin rubbed her back reassuringly.

"I know, Mother... I've missed you as well."

Part 7 due if inspiration hits me upside the head with a fish! (...WHAT? That's what inspiration feels like to me)  
R & R Please! Flames used to hold a barbeque for fanfic writers! (grins) Woot! 


End file.
